Honeymoon?
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Even when they are all the way in Honolulu, something can catch up to Izumi and Itachi. Part fifteen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined series. And part two of Aloha Central.


Arriving to Hawaii was something that Izumi never thought would happen in her life. They were getting treated like royalty. Itachi waved off the camera crew of people and they were able to sneak off to get to where they needed to be with help from Gustav. A bodyguard of Itachi's. Izumi really thought it was cool and nice that Itachi knew all the names of anyone who has or is working for him and has built relationships with them. She can vividly remember that Sasuke had no clue the name of one person on his staff and kept calling them 'person with the mustache' (and it was a woman). Saddening really, but what can you really do about it? The place they were staying in just seemed like a mini Hawaii version of Itachi's mansion, because it was really nice. Seriously, Izumi noticed how there was a banner saying 'Welcome Uchihas.' She might have gushed at that because technically the only Uchiha there was Itachi Uchiha. And the fact that she was being considered one, warmed her heart. Itachi had to have known they'd roll out the red carpet for them when he called and booked this place. So he didn't mind her being considered an Uchiha either. After everything, she really feels like she's really apart of his family.

Once they got inside and resided in the room, the new room they'd be cuddling in, she saw that their luggage had already arrived and was neatly unpacked by help of Monsieur. Her eyes sparkled when she saw how cozy the room was too. Three weeks here seemed like a good idea, a break from the same scenery. Also from the entire family. While she does want to feel like she's apart of it, they still are crazy and she wonders how Itachi puts up with them so much. Or how he did for so long. But she'll miss the little things. She hopes she doesn't miss anything big. Like the birth of the baby. Hana did tell her that the doctor said there was a chance for the baby to be premature or born in more than nine months, it seems that's how it's going to be from the way it's going. She was sure she might miss the reveal of the fact that Rin was also pregnant.

Izumi felt bad and just wanted to tell Obito that his wife was pregnant, and this time it wouldn't be a false carriage since it's happened to them in the past. And he thinks her mood swings are that fact that she's on her period. But really, she's aggravated with the fact that he doesn't know yet. She has tried to tell him, but he's been so focused on helping Indra, slightly neglecting her needs. And she's grateful family comes first for him, it can get on her nerves when he's too dense to notice how she feels or her feelings on anything at all. Izumi was sure when he did find out, he'd never leave her alone and every second of every hour he'd ask if she was okay or if the room was too warm or too cold. Sakura says Rin should savor it, but Rin can't rest on it.

Speaking of Sakura, she may miss her the most. The only part she won't miss is the sarcastic Sasuke part, since his facade is getting on her nerves. Part of her really wants to see a vulnerable Sasuke, she didn't see him cry about Indra. Even though Maria told her that before she entered, his eyes were glassy. Izumi looked over at Itachi, "This is...just, wow."

"I know right. By the time I called they knew who I was and told me they'd get everything ready and me telling them anything wasn't even necessary. It seems Hawaii has the main source of my fan club. No wonder all those girls say Aloha to me," Itachi muttered the last part so Izumi couldn't hear. Itachi pulled out a card, a black one in fact. "You stay here and relax, I will...get us some refreshments." Izumi sat on the bed, the last time she saw a black card, she was attempting fraud on the man she loves. She laid back, it seems almost ironic, that now she's on a romantic venture with the only man she loves (or will ever love romantically in her eyes). Actually, maybe she should face time Sakura. She looked over at the nightstand and grabbed the iPad with a sticky note saying, 'For calls -Mikoto Uchiha'. Izumi giggled, it would be expected from Mikoto to literally go out and buy a tablet so Itachi would keep in touch with them. A mother's love is certainly the strongest force. Izumi powered it on, seeing the contacts, scrolling faster and she found Sakura. Now all she had to do was wait for her to pick up, if she even did. It's only 1:15 now, so in California it had to be 4:15. She must be awake.

"Yup?" Sakura answered. She was in her robe and her hair was messed up, along with sweat being on her face. If Izumi squinted, which she did, she could Sasuke in the background drinking win without his shirt on. Really, did they always have to be love making when Izumi called?

"I was...just calling to say we made it to Honolulu." Izumi sighed when hearing Sasuke groan at hearing her voice. Always interrupting is probably what he was thinking or muttered, since she swore she heard something. At this point she should be used to it. "But if I'm interrupting-"

"You are!" Sasuke cut her off. Izumi ignored the fact that he even had a voice now. She pretended like it was just the wind passing. Even when she was indoors, she'd pretend it was the air conditioning. Sakura glared back at him.

"I'd usually say he's wrong...but we were in the middle of something, I'll call back, okay?"

"Mm..."

Izumi let her hang up and put the tablet down. She walked over to the window, looking out only to see the object of her affection. He had two Coconut Mojitos in his hands. He was on his way to go back to the room, but, a tanned woman with long brown hair stopped him. In short, she's beautiful. Itachi smiled while they were talking to each other too. The lady sort of overstepped her boundaries towards him, going as far as to place her hand on his shoulder. Itachi was averse to physical contact with anyone outside of his family, so this was peculiar to see. He didn't even make a move to push her off or away when she did a friendly push on his chest. Jealousy wasn't an emotion she felt very often for Itachi, but he did say that a long time ago he went to Hawaii with his family for some business trip Fugaku had. That woman could she an old friend or worse, an old...lover. Not that Izumi is jealous or worried. But now that she's really scoping the island, there were a lot of women just as beautiful or more than that woman. Half of them were fan girls and the other half were women who claimed they found true love once seeing him. Most of them don't know he's taken too. But no worries, he'd tell them.

He would.

Itachi said by to her with an even bigger smile than before, one she's never seen on his face. She moved over to the bed to make it seem as though she weren't watching. Itachi walked in with a smaller smile for her. "Hey, so I got us something that's more local here. It's called a Coconut Mojito." He handed her one, and as she sipped she sighed, knowing this would bother her the whole trip.

"Who was that girl?" It took a while for Itachi to realize what she was talking about, because there was more than one girl.

"Oh...ah, you know how I told you I came here before? Well, back then I was only 16 and Sasuke was 11. He and her were such kids and dated each other for a day. But he broke up with her because quote, 'your house doesn't have good WiFi.' She just approached me to remind me of it."

"Oh, oh! Now I feel silly."

Itachi cocked his head to the side in confusion, making him look like a puppy that was just picked up by a new owner. He could really be oblivious sometimes, even though he's always praised as a genius. But some people can be so smart, that their dumb. Kind of like Sheldon from Big Bang Theory. Itachi set down his drink and leaped onto the bed to rest for a bit. By now you'd think he'd be used to long flights, but no, it's always a new feeling, "She also asked me if we wanted to attend the luau tonight. I don't know if you want to go though..." Izumi set her own drink down and laid next to him. She really had noticed this by now, but he's really handsome. His skin, just like the rest of his famous family, was pale and porcelain. Smooth to the touch all over too, she should know. His eyes were brown if you looked close enough, but they always appeared as a deep onyx color, it would just reel Izumi in and never let her go. His eyelashes were long too, every time he blinked they would brush his skin, sometimes hers if she were close enough. His hair was pure raven black, but if put in the light, it was brownish. While he did cut his hair, it grew back fast and now was at least shoulder length. While his looks come off as innocent or gentle, he could actually be a bit vulgar or rough. The rough part she didn't mind too much though. His lips were also something to stare at, pink and while his lips weren't full and plump, they usually were after certain things. They were soft too, never rough or chapped like Mark's. "Izumi? You've been staring at me for a while."

Izumi snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry. A luau huh, sure, I'd like to go."

"Good, because we're sort of the guests of honor." Izumi sighed, if she had said no, what would he have done? Going to a new scenery must have made Itachi appreciate beautiful things more, because right now he couldn't look away from Izumi. While she was a slight pale, he was sure it wasn't something passed through her family, and more like neglect on Mark's part. Someone he doesn't want to even think about. The paleness made her look more fragile and china doll like. With her long brown hair that cascaded down to her back, so soft that he always wanted to just run his hands through it. Her eyes were the same shade of brown, only a bit lighter. She had shorter eyelashes than he did, but he preferred it that way, she looked more delicate.

"Now you're the one staring." Izumi smirked, it was a rare sight, but Itachi did enjoy seeing it. He pressed forward to kiss the smirk right off her face. They both were appreciating the fact that they had each other now, maybe moving really does give you a new aspect on life. Eventually Izumi was on top of him, and kissing back fervently. And sometime between the kissing, and the wandering hands, moving to chests, hair and faces, Itachi's shirt was long gone. They would of continued if the knock on the door hadn't come. Now Izumi knows what it feels like to be interrupted during that. Itachi reluctantly pulled away from her and threw his shirt on, walking over to the door. He had an unnerved face on and was ready and ask in a very angry tone t the person at the door why they were there. But then he saw who exactly it was.

"Oh...Alani." Itachi's anger dissipated.

"I just came over to give you these." She handed him two necklaces, with flowers connected them. Itachi snorted when remembering the last time he got one of those. Sasuke left where they were staying and kept pulling out flowers because he was upset he wouldn't talk to him. Only because he had work to do, that's when Sasuke coincidentally met Alani and they talked for only twenty minutes and decided to date because Sasuke called her pretty and she called him cute. Sasuke walked into his room, more like barged, and gave him a flower necklace to celebrate their "love."

Alani gave him a smile, "I'm hoping to see you at the luau tonight, there's going to be surfing and all kinds of other fun things to do."

"Don't worry about that, I'll be there, Izumi and I-"

"Izumi?" She tilted her head to the side. Itachi moved aside to reveal Izumi trying to fix her disheveled appearance. "Oh. Aloha, nice to meet you, I'm Alani." Izumi was quite intimidated at this point, up close she was even more beautiful. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was so bright. While she is younger than Itachi, Sasuke's age, Itachi _has_ been with women younger than him. Not that that would be an issue for Izumi.

"Izumi. Nice...to meet you too." Izumi forced a smile on her face as they shook hands."So...you dated Sasuke?"

She giggled, damn it even her giggle was beautiful. "Yeah, he was actually really gentleman like, opening doors for me. And no worries, we only kissed on the cheek." Alani peered closer, a smirk on her face and not a smile this time. "So, what's your relationship with Sasuke?" Wriggling her eyebrows.

Izumi didn't understand at first, then she did, and had to conceal her shiver. "Uh, we're just friends," wouldn't say friends, but okay, "Itachi is my boyfriend." Alani widened her eyes. When she first met Itachi, she was sure he was asexual. Because damn, he didn't even stare at any girls breasts. So she thought he was gay, but he seemed so platonic with every guy. Well, at least now she knows.

"So...Sasuke's not here?" Izumi shook her head, "That's a shame, I really would've liked to tease him about us 'exes'." Itachi figured that was enough to dampen his mood from sex.

"Right, ahem." Itachi cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, er Alani, we were, in the middle of..." He gestured to the bed. Alani nodded, making her way to leave. And while Itachi discarded of his shirt again, and Izumi accepted the kiss, she couldn't help but think that she is feeling more intimidated than she should.

* * *

"Your'e jealous of Alani?" Sasuke laughed in the background as Izumi explained her dilemma to Sakura. Izumi still really couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, because what Alani insinuated really bugged her. A relationship with Sasuke, she kept shivering at the thought. It's not like she didn't believe he was attractive, because he was of course. Every Uchiha was attractive. It's just, his whole demeanor, tough guy, abrasive, and inconsiderate is too much of a hassle to deal with now. "Itachi wouldn't go for someone who's more than three years younger than him." Izumi let out a breath of relief, even though she's still not so sure why she was worried in the first place.

Sakura giggled, "Sorry, it's just funny. You thought Itachi was going to propose, but really, he was wondering if you'd raise your theoretical child together. And now, it's like you guys are on a honey-moon like newlyweds. Usually newlyweds are more jealous of other people being around their respected lover. Maybe that's why you were on edge about this Alani girl."

Sasuke furrowed his brows, in mock hurt, "What do you mean 'this Alani girl?' She's the love of my-"

"If you finish that sentence, I _will_ bite your dick off." Sakura glared. Sasuke only took this as a challenge.

"Kinky?" A smack to the face and Sakura returned her attention back to Izumi.

"Enjoy your luau tonight, and remember, newlyweds." She winked as she hung up. Izumi never thought of it like that. Maybe she really did feel like they were on a honey-moon. She was already ready for the luau, wearing a two piece blue floral bathing suit, with a long floral skirt covering her legs, flip flops with flowers connecting it. She had on the flower necklace Alani gave them and one single daisy in her hair, with it being straight down her back. Now all she had to do was wait for Itachi to be ready. Which was taking him unusually long. "Itachi? Are you ready yet?" She giggled when hearing him say five more minutes. This situation should really e reversed. But it wasn't like she wore the pants of the relationship, definitely not. But it was still a funny scenario. It took two more minutes really, until Itachi revealed himself, and if Izumi were a pervert, she probably would've gotten a nosebleed. He had no shirt on, to her dismay, but Alani recommended it, so did Monsieur. He had on his own necklace and his hair was in a braided bun, a small flower in his own hair. He was wearing shorts, black, black was always his color. He had a matching bracelet on, as well as his U.I. bracelet. Izumi smiled, she was wearing her charm bracelet as an ankle bracelet. His flip flops also matched her own, and she really did feel like tackling him.

Itachi furrowed his brows from her constant staring, "I look weird right? I told Monsieur I would, but he said this is typically how luau wear is, but-" He didn't realize Izumi was standing and that she ws in front of him, but he was glad she cut him off with a kiss. He kissed back, of course. It's like a natural thing for him to do now. Izumi smiled, "We should go now." She held his hand in hers. Itachi blinked.

"R-right..."

* * *

The scenery was something to really gawk at. The sky was already dark, but the torches everywhere really made everything look more lively than it did before, when they first got there. By the time they entered people crowded around them. Izumi smiled nervously, and couldn't really focus on one thing. Itachi clearly noticed her discomfort and led them away from the crowd, either it was that, or he got a bit jealous himself, since some men decided to put their hands (which he considered _filthy)_ on her. The light from the flames made Izumi pop out more, and Itachi couldn't help but want to be alone with her. Neither could Izumi, and looking away from his abdomen was really hard since, wow, the flames just shone on them, making him look all the more desirable. They sat down on the beach sand, still having their hands entwined. While they were about to be announced as the guests of honor, they would want some time to themselves. Izumi laid her head on his shoulder, and he rested his on her own head. They sighed at the same time, smiling, what a honeymoon.

* * *

 **And there we go. I'm hoping no one asks for a spin off of Alani and Sasuke's relationship. -.-'**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
